Through-silicon via packaging (TSV package process) techniques have been disclosed to package advanced electronic devices. However, the process of the TSV package process is limited because the process is concerned with high aspect ratio etching in a silicon substrate and film filling process in such a high aspect ratio opening. Particularly, it is more difficult to form a conducting layer extending from such an opening with high aspect ratio.
FIG. 1 shows a top view of a portion of a conventional electronic device package. In FIG. 1, an electronic device package 1 having a plurality of conductive pads 12 disposed therein is provided. In the conventional TSV package process, holes 13b are formed at the positions each corresponding to each of the conductive pads 12. Each hole 13b further surrounds a single contact hole 13a to expose a corresponding conductive pad 12.
However, filling of the material layers is difficult as the aspect ratio (d/w) of the hole 13b may be at least as high as 1.6. Accordingly, a novel electronic device package and method for fabricating the same are desired.